1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distribution rotors, and more particularly to a distribution rotor used for an ignition distributor which distributes secondary high voltage to the ignition coil of an engine, and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been considered to connect a resistor to a part of an electrode of a distribution rotor in order to prevent noise caused by the spark discharges between the cap and the distribution rotor used in the ignition distributor for an engine.
In the conventional process for preparing such a distribution rotor, the rotor is molded by using an epoxy resin which can form a molded product of high dimensional accuracy, and then the electrode parts, which are fixed to both ends of a resistor, are disposed within the mold under the base of the outer surface of the product to be molded. The variation of the relative position between the electrode and resistor is diminished by adjusting the the distance between the same by means of employing a longer central electrode part of the rotor, and subsequently, the epoxy resin is poured into the space so as to fix the electrode and the resistor at their relative positions within the rotor.
Accordingly, the process is quite complex, mass production has been difficult to attain, and the costs have been disadvantageously high.